plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Fletcher
Michael Fletcher is a puppet on Plagued created August 15th, 2011, by Jasper. Personality Fletcher is your everyday ‘good guy’; he protects those he can, willing to sacrifice himself if necessary to do so. In a world where darkness has wormed its way into everyone’s hearts and minds, he has tried to be a light at the end of the tunnel for those he encounters. His philosophy is one of simplicity; help those innocent in need, kill those who deserve it. He has a very black and white outlook on things, thinking in terms of good and evil; you’re either one or the other, there is no morally grey area. History Fletcher was the illegitimate child of a US senator and a one night stand he had with a prostitute. Fearing a scandal during his reelection, his father sent the young child and his mother to Japan, far out of the way of the US where they might cause trouble for him. Fletcher was raised in Tokyo, a white aberration in a place filled to the brim with mostly Japanese people. With a childhood that remained mostly uneventful, Fletcher enrolled in martial arts classes at a young age, specifically Aikido, in which he excelled at and enjoyed immensely. After learning just about everything he could in simple classes by the time he was thirteen, Fletcher left home to attend an ashram, with monks who were masters in the Aikido discipline. He stayed at the monastery until he was eighteen, learning more than he could have hoped from the monks. Not only did they teach him to be a master of the Aikido martial arts, they also taught him of archery, as it was what they did for fun and to go hand in hand with their martial arts. They thought that applying what you learned in Aikido could be applied directly to shooting a bow; patience, discipline, and a clear mind. By the time he left the ashram, not only was Fletcher a master of Aikido, but he was also an adept archer. He returned to the US when he was nineteen, wanting to learn more about his country and where he came from. Fletcher learned the English language quickly enough, and signed up for numerous archery and martial arts competitions to support himself; he came out the victor nearly every time, most other contestants not able to compete with his unique skills. He moved to Fort York a year before the apocalypse occurred, and was in his apartment when the undead began to roam the streets. Fletcher was more than a little shaken by what he was witnessing outside his window, but adapted quickly. He took up his bow and arrows, and went about helping those he could find; it was what his training had taught him to do, after all. For the first year of the Apocalypse, Fletcher tried to help house survivors and keep them safe with his skills in martial arts and archery. Unfortunately after trying to help an individual whom he had assumed to be a survivor, but in actuality was a Vampyre, he was bitten and turned into one himself. Most would find this to be a curse, but Fletcher took it as a blessing in disguise. With his supernatural strength and speed, and a newfound camouflage ability, Fletcher believed he could be of even more help to those trying to survive in the decaying city. With his newfound powers came an un-abating hunger though, one that he needed to fill constantly. Refusing to feed on the innocents of the city, Fletcher would only feed on those he felt deserved death. Though he wasn’t one to decide a man’s fate, he could easily tell the good from the evil, and held no moral qualms about feasting on their flesh; it was an even trade. He got to keep on saving people and doing the work of good, and those who were evil got to do something good for once in their lives. It was a win-win. Category:Characters Category:Vampyres Category:Males Category:Active